Unova next stop
by Thewritter1996
Summary: Ash and Pikachu go to the region of Unova! But they dont go with Iris, but Georgia instead, how will this change things? Better version of Unova with less Iris & Trip, more Pokemon and no Cilan! Read and find out Ash/Georgia pairing. 'Ash will have same and more pokemon as anime (Thewritter1996)
1. Chapter 1

Ash and Pikachu were flying on Charizard to the region of Unova. Along with Sceptile, Totodile and Gible on Ash's belt and a new Pokedex to test-drive for Oak. It's a Pokedex built into a watch, but the watch can call, message, get news reports, let you carry unlimited number of pokemon with you and used holograms.

While flying Ash remembered his quick stop in Pallet and how he came to have more than just Pikachu this time around.

Ash and Pikachu had just went from his moms house to Oak's ranch, after being tackled by most of his pokemon, he was greeted with a flamethrower to the face. After wiping off the soot on his face, he noticed his giant fire lizard standing over him. After his reunion with Ash, Charizard went over to Sceptile, after sizing each other up, they started sparring.

"Ash my boy, I have something to tell you. There's this new region called Unova, with Pokemon that can't be found anywhere in Kanto, Johto, Hoenn or Sinnoh. The best part is it has its own Pokemon League, so I thought it would be a good idea to journey there next. That's your 15th birthday present from me, might be a week late but still." The Professor explained while walking towards Ash.

"Really Professor? Wow I can't wait! All those new pokemon!" Ash yelled with stars in his eyes, Oak looked down at Pikachu who was just as excited as Ash to have new friends.

"I'll look after all your Pokemon here at the lab." Oak said to him but Ash refused, saying,

"Actually Professor, ill be taking more than just Pikachu this time. I wanna take Charizard, Totodile, and Gible." Ash said strongly, he looked out and saw the 3-mentioned pokemon practically hopping.

Well Totodile was hopping. So was Gible actually, but Charizard was shooting flames into the air. All the others looked dreadfully upset, but none more than a certain grass type.

"Hey Sceptile, you ok?" Ash asked him.

"Sceptile, Scep, ScepSceptile Tile." The lizard replied, pointing at Charizard.

Ash realized that Sceptile was disappointed that he was taking Charizard, his new sparring partner and best friend, away from him. Ash really didn't want to leave Charizard here so me made another choice,

"Well then, I can't leave Charizard here, but how'd you like to come too?" Ash asked, holding up Sceptile's pokeball.

Sceptile happily agreed, eager to journey again and prove his strength again. And with that, Ash said his goodbyes and took off on Charizard, heading to a new adventure.

Ash was shaken back to reality by Charizard's ear-piercing roar letting his master know they were closing in on Unova.

Charizard landed out-front of a place called Neuvema Town, and what looked to be the Pokemon Lab.

Ash and Pikachu dismounted the huge lizard, and Ash recalled him with words of praise. Then the duo walked up to the door, knocked and waited.

When it opened a girl with brown hair wearing a lab coat that looked about 19 was on the other side, she said to them,

"Hello, my name is Aurea Juniper and im the Professor here in the Unova region, how may I help you?" The woman called Juniper asked.

"Im Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town and this is my buddy Pikachu," Ash introduced, "Pika Pikachu" Pikachu said butting in. "and I'm here to start my journey through the Unova region." Ash finished.

Juniper nodded and let Ash inside, when heENTERED he saw a kid with dirty blonde hair, an orange jacket and a camera taking pictures of 3 pokemon.

"Trip, this is Ash. Ash this is Trip, he's picking his starter pokemon." Juniper told him.

"This is Snivy, the grass type." Juniper started while the grass snake walked forward.

"This is Tepig, the fire type." JuniperCONTINUED while the fire pig stepped up.

"And this is Oshawott, the water type." Juniper finished and Oshawott patted its chest.

"Aw aren't you the cutest?" Ash said to Oshawott, who hugged his leg.

"Well Trip has you chosen?" Juniper asked, giggling at Oshawott.

"I pick Snivy." He said plainly, as Snivy stepped up.

"Here's Snivy's pokeball, 5 other pokeballs, and a Pokedex.GOOD LUCK on yor journey!" Juniper said, handing him 6 pokeballs and a grey machine.

"Thank you. Now who did you say you were?" Trip asked, turning to Ash.

"Ash from Pallet Town, and this is Pikachu." "Pika Pikachu." They introduced themselves again.

"Pallet Town? Kanto Region? What's someone from the boonies doing here?" Trip sneered.

"Going to kick your a** in the Unova League, that's what." Ash replied while Pikachu laughed.

"Put yourMONEY where your mouth is. Battle outside. Now." Trip growled and Ash nodded, and they went outside, with Oshawott following.

"This is a 1 on 1 match between Trip and Ash. Begin!" Juniper announced standing in the middle.

"Wait!" Called a voice. From the bushes came a girl who looked 11, and she had large purple hair and plain clothes.

"Wait for what? Who are you?" Ash asked, a little annoyed.

"Im Iris, future dragon master and I wanted to watch the battle." Iris said as she sat down watching intently.

Ash nodded, Trip sighed and Juniper yelled, "Begin!"

"Snivy, I choose you!" Trip said calling out his starter.

Meanwhile, Ash was trying his best not to grab Charizard's pokeball.

"Totodile, battle time!" Ash said as he called his water Johto started out.

Totodile appeared on the field and started dancing around. Ash and Pikachu smiled at their friend, Juniper giggled, Trip was confused and Iris was annoyed.

"Stop being such little kids!" She yelled at them.

Totodile, Ash and Pikachu no longer smiled, but glared at Iris. Then turned back to Trip, who was putting away his Pokedex.

"Don't you know grass has a type advantage over water? That's basic." Trip taunted.

"Snivy, tackle!" Trip called, and Snivy charged Totodile.

"Dance." Ash said, as Totodile happily jumped up and down, and avoided the tackle.

"Water Gun!" Ash said while Snivy had its back turned.

A stream of water was sent from Totodile into Snivy, who was having trouble getting up.

"Snivy, leaf tornado!" Trip called to Snivy, who sent a swirling vortex of leaves at Totodile.

"Give me a challenge. Ice Beam." Ash said in a bored tone.

The ice beam broke through the leaves and struck the grass snake pokemon, knocking it out.

"Snivy is unable to battle, the winners are Totodile and Ash!" Juniper called.

"How did I lose? Its obvious we've got training to do." Trip said calling back Snivy.

"You lost because Totodile has more experience than Snivy, that's basic." Ash told him with a smug look, while Pikachu was rolling around on the floor laughing.

Trip growled and left after thanking Juniper.

Ash turned to leave until he felt something on his leg. He looked down to see Oshawott holding his leg.

"You want to come with me Oshawott?" Ash asked the blue otter on his leg.

"Oshawott, Osha-Wott Wott" Oshawott said nodding.

"I'll have to check with-" Ash started before Juniper interrupted.

"Of course you can take him Ash, just be careful." Juniper said holding out Oshawott's pokeball.

"Thanks so much Professor-" Ash started but was interrupted again.

"Please call me Aurea. Here's a Pokedex for you." She said handing him the grey machine Trip has.

"Actually I already have one." Ash said pointing at his watch.

After telling her all about it Juniper took the hand with the watch, and pressed some buttons before giving Ash his arm back.

"I put my number in, so you can call me with any questions." She said blushing a little.

Ash didn't notice and was about to thank her until she spoke again.

"This is forGOOD LUCK." She said, as she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

After lingering on his cheek for a little too long, she leaned away smiling.

"Thank you Aurea, and thanks for Oshawott too. We'll win the Unova League together." Ash said as he petted Oshawott's head.

Ash and Pikachu were walking through the forest

10h agothe purple haired girl fell out of a tree.

"How'd you know?" Iris asked him.

"I'm used to it." Ash said and with perfect timing a familiar voice to Ash and Pikachu was heard.

"Prepare for trouble!" A feminine voice sang,

"And make it double!" A still feminine, but not as much as before, voice sang.

"ToPROTECT the world from devastation!" The first voice sang again,

"To unite all peoples within out nation!" the other voice sang.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket Blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth, that's right!"

"Why theRETURN to the old motto?" Ash asked confused. Pikachu nodded.

"Well it's always been out favorite. We aren't here for very long twerp just to tell you we've quit Team Rocket." Jessie said to Ash.

"Really? Why the change of heart? Does this mean we have a truce?" Ash asked confused.

"Well, after you saved us from Giovanni's ambush when we got back to Kanto, we got to thinking that if he really cared he wouldn't have tried to kill us." James said sighing.

"Yea and you're the first one to not only help us once, but a couple of times." Meowth concluded.

"So I guess we do have a truce twerp, so we'll be looking out for you. Nice to bePROTECTED by Pikachu rather than shot at." Jessie said while smiling at Pikachu.

"How will you find me?" Ash asked them. They just smiled.

"We always to twerp, we always do." They said together before disappearing.

Ash smiled and said to Pikachu,

"Nice to know they'll be doing that FOR us instead of ON us right buddy?"

"Pi-Pikachu Pika Pikapi Pikachu" Pikachu said smiling like Ash.

"'Team Rocket and Ash friends'? Yea I guess so." Ash said petting Pikachu.

"Who were they?" Iris asked, really confused.

"Doesn't matter, now stop following me." Ash said as he and Pikachu walked towards Accumula town.

Right outside of Accumula town, Ash heard a cry of a pokemon. Ash and Pikachu sprung intoACTION and took off, annoying Iris who was still following.

Ash and Pikachu came to a clearing and saw a bunch of Mienshao attacking another.

"Pikachu let's help it! ThunderBolt!" Ash called to his partner.

"Piiiika Chuuuuu!" Pikachu called as he jumped off Ash's shoulder and shot a yellow bolt at the Mienshao attacking the other.

The Mienshao turned, sized up Pikachu. After deciding they all ran away.

"Mienshao are you ok?" Ash asked, crouching now to where Mienshao was laying.

'Yes, I will be a fine thanks to you.' Ash heard in his head, he assumed it was Mienshao.

"How can you use telepathy?" Ash asked.

'Its not its aura.' Mienshao responded.

After scanning Mienshao with his Nano-Dex, he found out Mienshao was a female, had the ability Regenerator and knew Acrobatics, Aura Sphere, Brick Break and Duel Chop.

"Hey Mienshao, would you like to come on my journey? You'll be strong enough that you won't be turned on again." Ash said holding up a Pokeball.

'Actually, they didn't turn on me. I just beat them all 1 on 1 and they ganged up on me because nobody could beat me 1 on 1.' The Mienshao told him.

"You've never been beat in a 1 on 1?" Ash asked the Mienshao who nodded and accepted Ash's offer anyway. After tapping the Pokeball Mienshao was sucked inside.

Before Ash could open the ball up and let her out she came out by herself.

'Do I have to be in there? It was all dark and cramped' The Mienshao asked while shivering.

"Pikapi Pika Pikachu Chu" Pikachu added his 2 cents

"Yes Pikachu I know that's what you said too. Mienshao if you don't want to go back in there you don't have too." Ash told her while clipping her ball back to his belt.

So then Ash, Pikachu and Mienshao made their way to Accumula city.

As they got there they saw this kid standing in front of a Tepig.

"Get lose, nobody needs you! Heatmor get this thing out of here with fire blast!" The kid yelled, as his Heatmor came out and launched its attack.

"Mienshao block it with Aura Sphere!" Ash called as Mienshao shot the blue circle and it completely stopped the fire attack.

"What's the big idea?" The kid said, turning to glare at Ash.

"Me? What about you? Releasing and attacking your Pokemon?" Ash asked him.

"It was weak, it had to go." He said while glaring at Tepig, who looked down in shame.

"No it's not. If you say its weak that just means you aren't raising it right." Ash said strongly, with Pikachu and Mienshao nodding.

"Oh yea? Well why don't we battle to see who's right?" He asked smugly.

"Fine." Ash said simply, walking further back with Mienshao while Tepig sat in between them.

"Emboar and Heatmor let go!" This guy said calling out 2-fire pokemon.

"Totodile, Oshawott battle time!" Ash said calling out 2-water pokemon.

"Emboar heat crash, Heatmor fire blast!" The guy yelled.

Emboar was surrounded in a ball of fire and flew into the air, while Heatmor shot another star shaped fire attack.

"Totodile, hydro pump! Oshawott spin and use water gun!"

Totodile's torrent of water easily pushed back the fire blast and struck Heatmor. While Oshawott spun on his back while shooting water that prevented Emboar's circle of fire from making contact.

"Totodile, aqua tail! Oshawott Razor Shell!"

Totodile's tail glowed blue and slammed it into Heatmor, while Oshawott took his scalchop that created a water blade behind it and struck Emboar with it.

"Emboar, Heatmor, double fire blast!"

Then twin fire stars were shot at Ash's water types.

"Totodile, finish it with surf! Oshawott water gun on the ground!" Ash countered.

A huge wave appeared and took Totodile towards the fire types, while Oshawott's water gun propelled him into the air above the wave.

The huge wave easily dispersed the fire attacks and slammed into the fire types, taking them out.

"Well that's that. Totodile, Oshawott return. Great job." Ash said while sucking the water starters back into their balls.

After this weird trainer guy flipped s*** and left, leaving a very sad Tepig behind.

"Hey Tepig, you okay?" Ash asked it crouching down to the pig.

"Tepig Te PigPig." The pokemon said to Ash sadly.

'Ash, it seems the Tepig wishes to accompany us.' Mienshao said

"Really? Ok Tepig sure you can come." Ash said while holding out a Pokeball.

Tepig happily poked the Pokeball and was sucked inside, and very littleRESISTANCE was given.

"Ok, we caught a Tepig." Ash said while petting Pikachu and Mienshao.

"Mienshao, aura sphere on that tree, please." Ash asked her.

Mienshao looked confused but obeyed, and shot a blue circle at the tree in question.

After the sphere slammed into the tree, a person fell out of the tree, not just any person,

"Iris, what are you doing?" Ash asked her,

"Well I-" She started but was cut off by a loud scream.

"What was that?" Ash asked but Pikachu and Mienshao could only shrug.

'Should we go see?' The fighting type asked.

"You'll fit in pretty well around here. Lets go!" Ash said, then he took off with Mienshao following.

Iris sighed and ran to. After they came to a clearing, they were shocked. Ash saw a girl about 14 with red hair, a yellow hat and green top with matching pants and shoes being chased by 2 Beartic and another Beartic unconscious on the floor.

"Stop taking off like that! What a little kid!" Iris complained.

"Nobody asked you to follow. We have to help her." Ash said running again.

"Only little kids run!" Iris yelled after him, but didn't move at all.

"Charizard and Gible double flamethrower!" Ash said calling out his 2 duel types.

Charizard and Gible launched 2 torrents of fire at the Beartic. The 2 ice types turned and shot ice beams at Charizard and Gible.

"Gible, dig! And Charizard fly up!" Ash called.

Then Gible burrowed his way underground while Charizard took off with a flap of its wings


	2. Chapter 2

**Unova-The-Next-Stop**

 **Chapter 2**

Ash woke up the next morning and saw Mienshao curled up with Pikachu at the foot of his bed. After they woke up the three of them went to get breakfast to wait for Georgia.

"Hey Pikachu, You ready for our first gym battle?" Ash asked the little yellow pokemon.

Pi-pikachu. Pikachu replied with cheecks sparking

"That's what I like to hear, how about you Mienshao?" Ash asked

'What's a Gym battle?' Mienshao asked clueless.

"It's when trainers compete in a challenge to beat gyms and collect badges so they can enter the Unova League for the title of Champion." Ash told her with Pikachu getting pumped up, ready to fight. 'I see now, does that mean I will be battling?' Mienshao asked Ash. "I have to see who my opponent uses first." Ash told her. Just then Ash noticed Georgia come through the doors. "Morning, sleep well?" Ash asked her, she just smiled and nodded. "Well eat fast, I wanna go challenge the gym." Ash told her. "You want to compete in the Unova League?" Georgia asked him. "You bet, and im gonna win it too." Ash told her with Pikachu nodding. Georgia smiled and ate as fast as she could, then she and Ash made their way over to the gym. As they entered, they saw 3 people standing by the battlefield and crowds of girls swooning over them. Georgia sweat dropped and Ash was looking for the gym leader. "Excuse me, im here for a gym battle." Ash yelled to anyone who could hear. "Very well, witch one of us would you like to battle?" Said a blue haired man. "All 3 of you!" Ash yelled, and after getting over their shock they nodded and got ready. "This match is 1 on 1 between Leader Chili and challenger Ash. Begin!" "Pansear lets go!" Chili called, and a fire monkey appeared on the field. "Oshawott, battle time!" Ash yelled and called upon his water otter. "Pansear, flame burst!" Then a bullet of fire came from Pansear and was shot at Oshawott. "Block it and use water gun!" Ash called. Oshawott took off his scalchop and it effectively knocked away the fire attack. Then Oshawott shot water from his mouth at the fire type. "Dodge it!" Chili called,Pansear barely dodged the stream of water from Oshawott and landed behind the water type. "Fury Swipes!" Chili called, "Block it with Razor Shell!" Ash countered, Oshawott took off his shell and it became a water sword again, and blocked all the blows from Pansear and its glowing claws. Then Oshawott hit Pansear with it, sending it sailing into a wall. "Incinerate!" Chili ordered, and a fire stream came from the hole where Pansear was and hit Oshawott, but apart from being tired, Oshawott looked fine. "Now Oshawott, use water gun!" Ash called Then Oshawott launched a stream of water at the same hole Pansear was in, and after hearing a cry of pain, the results weren't that hard to figure out."Pansear is unable to battle, Oshawott is the winner! Round 1 goes to the challenger." The ref called, and every girl except Georgia was upset. "Alright Oshawott you did it! Your first gym battle!" Ash said, letting Oshawott jump into a hug. "Pikapika Pikachu!" Pikachu said, giving Oshawott a hi-five. "Alright Oshawott, return for now. I'll let you out later." Ash said calling back Oshawott. "This match is 1 on 1 between Leader Cress and challenger Ash. Begin!" "Panpour lets go!" Cress said sending out a similar looking monkey, but a water type. "Totodile, battle time!" Ash said calling out his Johto water starter. "Water Gun!" Cress ordered and then Panpour shot a weak stream of water at Totodile. "Counter with Hydro Pump!" Ash called, then Totodile shot a much bigger torrent of water at the weaker stream, and Totodile's water attack easily broke through the water gun and struck Panpour. We aren't done yet, fury swipes!" Cress called to Panpour. Panpour ran at Totodile with glowing claws ready to scratch. "Totodile, slash!" Ash ordered. Totodile raised his own arm, and his slash easily sent back Panpour, as he awaited Ash's next order. "Panpour dig!" Then Panpour burrowed its way underground, waiting for an opportunity, which Ash wouldn't give. "Hydro Pump into the hole!" Ash called, and Totodile shot a huge torrent of blue water down the hole, as Cress changed plans. "Come out now!" "Crunch!" The second Panpour came out from under Totodile, Totodile's glowing jaws bit him. Totodile threw him into a wall, and after everybody could see what happened. "Panpour is unable to battle, Totodile is the winner. Challenger Ash wins the match!" The ref called as all the girls sighed, except Georgia who gave Ash a big hug from behind while he was petting Totodile."Ash that was so cool!" Georgia yelled, still not letting go. Ash laughed and recalled Totodile, and stood up to hug her back. The leader presenting Ash's badge interrupted their moment. "Thank you for my battle, and the badge." Ash said while he, his pokemon and Georgia left the gym. While they were walking they saw a girl in a lab coat with purple hair, yelling and running from the dream yard. "Excuse me, but what happened in there?" Ash asked her as he grabbed her by the arm. "Team Plasma happened!" She yelled, Ash got over being shocked and answered. "Ok, so who are you?" He asked, "Dr. Fennel, who are you?" She asked, noticing he was still holding her arm. "Im Ash, this is Pikachu. And this is Mienshao." Ash introduced petting Mienshao. "Im Georgia." Georgia said a little jealous Ash was still holding her arm. "What happened in there?" Ash asked, realizing he was still on her he let her go. "Team Plasma, they took Muna and Marshuna!" She yelled, grabbing Ash into a hug. Ash was red with embarrassment and Georgia was red with anger. Ash slowly hugged the girl back, a little confused why she didn't just take her pokemon back. "Ok, why don't we just get your pokemon back?" Ash asked slowly, he felt her grip tighten on him, nod into his chest, and let go completely. "Ok, lets go." Ash said, taking off with Mienshao. The 2 girls eyed each other, both feeling jealousy, but went after Ash anyway. After they got to the dream yard, they saw Ash already fighting. "Sceptile, leaf blade!" Ash called to his Hoenn starter, who rocketed at a Liepard and Bisharp. The Liepard used dark pulse, and the Bisharp used metal claw, but Sceptile was ready. "Leaf Storm!" Sceptile created leaves and the leaves shielded him and caused damage at the same time, as they were distracted he slammed them both with leaf blade, but it didn't stop there. "Finish it off with Pound!" Sceptile slammed his bushy tail into Liepard who crashed into Bisharp, finishing them both. "Now, you have pokemon that aren't yours." Ash said, while Sceptile went back to his ball. They nodded and let Muna and Marshuna go, and they flew to Fennel, but just then, the Plasma members disappeared. "Run Twerp! The place is gonna blow!" The Trio yelled together while blasting off into the sky. Ash realized what they were talking about and immediately turned to the girls, "Run!" He said pushing their backs, with Pikachu and Mienshao running next to him. Right after they got out of the yard, they heard an explosion and Ash pushed both girls to the floor, while doing the same for him. After the smoke cleared, Georgia looked up and she realized Ash saved them both. Then she looked at Fennel who was also looking at Ash. Ash finally opened his eyes and saw they were ok, so he got to his feet."Are you ok, Georgia?" Ash asked, helping her to her feet. Georgia nodded and gave him a hug. Ash smiled and hugged her back, and then he turned to Fennel."How about you, you ok?" Ash asked, helping her up too. She didn't give him an answer but she hugged him too, and then she nodded. Ash hesitantly hugged her back too, and then turned to Pikachu and Mienshao. "How bout you?" He asked, "Pikapika, Pikapi." Pikachu responded happily. 'Im ok, a little shaken but ok.' Mienshao told him. Ash nodded and turned back to Fennel, who was still hugging him. "Ok, we've gotta get going now. We're on our way to Nacrene City." Ash told her. "Ok, I guess this is goodbye." She said, finally letting Ash go. "Yep, time to go, lets go Ash." Georgia said pulling him. "Wait Pikachu's still back there." Ash said running back to where Fennel was with his electric mouse and fighting fox. "Ok guys, let's go." Ash told them. Pikachu smiled and hopped onto Ash's shoulder, while Mienshao nodded and stood by his side. "Wait Ash, I want to give you something to remember me by." Fennel said happily. "Ok what-" Ash started but was cut off by Fennel's lips on his lips. After getting over his shock, he kissed her back. Before either could deepen the kiss further, Fennel pulled away. "See you around." Fennel said with a wink and a quick peck on his lips before turning and walking away. Ash just smiled and walked back to Georgia with Pikachu and Mienshao. Upon seeing Georgia, they walked into the forest to go to Nacrene city. After walking a lot, Georgia asked Ash, "Ash im tired, can we stop and eat please?" Ash just smiled at her. "Sure, we'll rest here. Let your pokemon out. Charizard, Sceptile, Totodile, Gible, Oshawott and Tepig, lunch time!" Ash said calling out all his pokemon. Charizard and Sceptile started sparring, while the others sat down and talked. Pikachu and Mienshao waited by Ash."Beartic, Bisharp time to eat!" Georgia said calling out her 2 pokemon. Beartic went to Charizard and Sceptile, trying to see if he could beat either one of them, and Bisharp sat with Mienshao. After Ash had made lunch he called to his pokemon, "Here we are guys, eat up!" Ash said placing 3 bowls of food out for his pokemon, and 1 out for Georgia's. Ash and Georgia sat down to eat until Georgia noticed something. "Didn't you put a salad here?" She asked pointing at the empty spot on the table. "Yes I did what happened to it?" Ash asked looking at the same spot. Suddenly green vines came from the bushes and took more food off the table. "Lets follow that." Ash suggested, before he, Pikachu and Mienshao took off. After arriving at the place they thought the vines came from, the saw a wild Snivy eating their food. 'The Snivy says that you have great cooking skills' Mienshao told him. Ash laughed before deciding to try and catch the Snivy. "Alright, well I think Snivy would fit in great so im gonna catch it! Pikachu, your up." Ash said as Pikachu assumed a battle stance in front of the Snivy. "Quick Attack and Iron Tail!" Ash ordered, Pikachu look off like a yellow bullet and slammed Snivy, and then slammed it again with its glowing tail. Snivy got up however and created leaves from nowhere and shot them at Pikachu. "Pikachu dodge it" Ash called, but Pikachu was too slow and was hit by the powerful leaf storm. "Uppercut Iron Tai!" Ash ordered and Pikachu ran at Snivy, narrowly avoiding a vine whip and hit Snivy under the jaw with an Iron Tail, sending Snivy flying. "Finish this with ThunderBolt!" But the ThunderBolt was stopped by a multitude of pink hearts that Pikachu managed to dodge just in time. "That was attract. Mienshao, would that have effected Pikachu?" Ash asked her. 'Yes, Snivy is female while Pikachu is male. I could give it a shot.' Mienshao informed him. "Sure. Pikachu come back, Mienshao your turn." Pikachu jumped back to Ash's shoulder and Mienshao left his side and assumed a battle stance in front of Snivy. This time Snivy made the first move, and shot vines at Mienshao. Then Mienshao's arms glowed a light purple color, and knocked away the vines, and slammed into Snivy. Snivy countered with a leaf storm, which crashed into Mienshao, but after the leaves were gone, Mienshao was bruised but still standing. "Ok, Mienshao finish this with acrobatics!" Ash shouted, preparing a Pokeball. Mienshao jumped up into the air, and disappeared, then reappeared next to Snivy and slammed right into her, knocking her down, and Ash took his chance. "Go, Pokeball!" Ash yelled as he tossed his Pokeball and it made contact with the Snivy. After shaking 3 times, the pokeball let out a small 'ding' signifying Snivy's capture. "Alright, Snivy is ours. Great job guys." Ash congratulated them as he picked up Snivy's pokeball. "Let's get back to Georgia and the others." Ash told his pokemon, who nodded and they made their way back to where they left. They saw Beartic fighting a losing battle against Sceptile, Oshawott learning hydro pump from Totodile, Gible sitting with Bisharp talking. Ash was wondering what happened to his fire dragon but then he saw it. Charizard was standing in front of Georgia who was trying and failing to pet him. Ash laughed and walked over. The second Charizard saw Ash he moved over to him, letting Ash pet him a little, before laying down behind the table. "What were you doing to Charizard? I said let him warm up to you." Ash said between chuckles. "Yes I did. Snivy come on out." Ash said tossing up the pokeball in his hand."Whatever. Did you catch Snivy?" Georgia asked, changing the subject. In a flash of light Snivy appeared and looked around. She saw her new trainer, the Pikachu and Mienshao from before and a bunch of new pokemon she didn't know. "Guys, this is Snivy. She's my newest pokemon so make sure to welcome her to the family." Ash told his other pokemon who all cheered at having a new friend. "Oshawott OshaOsha Wott!" Oshawott said running up to Snivy.'Oshawott says 'yay a new friend!'' Mienshao told Ash with a laugh. Ash chuckled and let Snivy get introduced before announcing, "Ok guys time to get training. Charizard help Tepig with firepower. Sceptile work with Snivy and her speed. Totodile, help Oshawott learn how to power up its water attacks. Pikachu try and learn dig from Gible." Ash ordered and they all nodded, dropped what they were doing and did what Ash said. About an hour and a half later, Ash had called off the training. "Ok guys, im really proud of you all. Tepig, you learned flamethrower AND flame charge. That's great. Snivy you've really gotten faster, and Oshawott you learned scald. Great job guys." All his pokemon cheered at the praise and were all returned, until only Pikachu, Mienshao and Snivy were left. "See Snivy, not all people are bad." Ash told her. She smiled and nodded before being sucked back into her ball. "Thanks for telling me she didn't trust people, this might have gone different if I didn't know." Ash said petting Mienshao. "You ready?" Georgia asked Ash, who nodded, and she grabbed his hand and started dragging him down the road to Nacrene City After getting Georgia to slow down, they walked through the forest, but neither of them noticed they were still holding hands. Pikachu and Mienshao noticed but neither of them said anything. After getting Georgia to slow down, they walked through the forest, but neither of them noticed they were still holding hands. Pikachu and Mienshao noticed but neither of them said anything. "Totodile, Oshawott, Tepig and Snivy come out." Ash called. The 4 looked at Ash, expecting commands but Ash just said, "Thought maybe you'd like to sleep out here." They all smiled and nodded while Ash and Georgia got their sleeping bags out. Ash climbed into his sleeping bad and looked around for his pokemon. Pikachu was on his chest; Mienshao was curled up next to him. Totodile was laying down not far from Ash with Oshawott leaning on him, Tepig leaning on Oshawott, and Snivy leaning on Tepig. Ash looked over at Georgia and saw she was doing the same thing, Ash smiled at her and said, "Ok guys, im really proud of you all. Tepig, you learned flamethrower AND flame charge. That's great. Snivy you've really gotten faster, and Oshawott you learned scald. Great job guys." All his pokemon cheered at the praise and were all returned, until only Pikachu, Mienshao and Snivy were left. "See Snivy, not all people are bad." Ash told her. She smiled and nodded before being sucked back into her ball. "Thanks for telling me she didn't trust people, this might have gone different if I didn't know." Ash said petting Mienshao. "You ready?" Georgia asked Ash, who nodded, and she grabbed his hand and started dragging him down the road to Nacrene City After getting Georgia to slow down, they walked through the forest, but neither of them noticed they were still holding hands. Pikachu and Mienshao noticed but neither of them said anything. They didn't make it to Nacrene City before nightfall so they had to set up camp in the woods. "Totodile, Oshawott, Tepig and Snivy come out." Ash called. The 4 looked at Ash, expecting commands but Ash just said, "Thought maybe you'd like to sleep out here." They all smiled and nodded while Ash and Georgia got their sleeping bags out. Ash climbed into his sleeping bad and looked around for his pokemon. Pikachu was on his chest; Mienshao was curled up next to him. Totodile was laying down not far from Ash with Oshawott leaning on him, Tepig leaning on Oshawott, and Snivy leaning on Tepig. Ash looked over at Georgia and saw she was doing the same thing, Ash smiled at her and said, "Night Georgia." "Night Ash." Georgia said smiling back at him. Then they finally drifted off into a sleep. "Night Ash." Georgia said smiling back at him. Then they finally drifted off into a sleep. In the middle of the night, loud cries echoed through the forest, but only Georgia woke up. After hearing it twice, she sat straight up. "Who's there? What do you want?" She asked nervously. Then the weird noise just kept repeating itself. "Ash, Ash wake up." Georgia said, running over to him. Georgia continues to shake him until Ash gets up. "Georgia? What's wrong? Are you ok?" Ash asks as he sits up. He doesn't get an answer but Georgia buries her head in his chest. Ash just sighs hugs her back. "What happened?" Ash asked her again. This time she answered. "I don't know. I heard weird noises coming from the forest. I thought I might get hurt." Georgia said, still not taking her arms off Ash. "Ok, well how about I go see what the noise is, ok?" Ash asked trying to comfort her. "Fine." Georgia said, not feeling 100% that she would be by herself. "Don't worry, Totodile and the other's are here." Ash said as he motioned to Totodile and the Unova starters. "Pikachu, Mienshao let's go." Ash said as Pikachu leaped up to his shoulder and Mienshao stood by his side. Ash and his 2 pokemon walked for a while, heading in the direction of the strange cries. Then the three of them walked into the trees, out of Georgia's line of view. He didn't know what it was but he knew he would be ok; he just hoped Georgia would be too, back at the camp by herself. Ash and his 2 pokemon walked for a while, heading in the direction of the strange cries. He didn't know what it was but he knew he would be ok; he just hoped Georgia would be too, back at the camp by herself. He began to wonder if leaving her alone was such a good idea. Then he thought of why he was so protective of Georgia. He wouldn't worry like this over Misty, May or Dawn. Mienshao broke him from his thoughts, 'Those are the cries of a Pokemon. I fear it is in danger.' She said, keeping her guard up. "Well I guess we'll have to help it won't we." Ash said with a smirk. "That's Georgia! Hurry!" Ash yelled as he, Pikachu and Mienshao ran off back to the camp. After they came to their camp they saw 4 Team Plasma members attacking but Ash's pokemon were holding them off. Then a ThunderBolt from Pikachu knocked all the Pokemon out. "I bet you guys were the reason for those weird cries weren't you?" Ash asked, still standing protectively in front of Georgia. "Those weren't Pokemon. Those were out communication signals." One guy said, before getting slapped by the other 3. "I don't have time for this. Mienshao, aura sphere!" Ash called, as Mienshao's aura sphere sent the 4 people flying. "Ash thank god!" Georgia said, hugging him tight. Ash just smiled and said, "Ok everyone, nice job. Lets get some rest now." The pokemon nodded and Totodile and the Unova starters went back to sleep. "Ash? Could I sleep over here tonight?" Georgia asked pointing next to Ash. Ash smiled and nodded, letting Georgia move her sleeping bag right next to his. And with that, Ash fell asleep with Pikachu on his chest, Mienshao at his feet, and Georgia's head on his arm.


	3. Chapter 3

**Unova-The-Next-Stop**

Chapter 3

Following Ash and Georgia's journey to Nacrane city our hereos have stopped for a lunch break outside a small town. They see a sleeping pokemon. 'Darumaka this pokemon has incredible balance and can't be knocked over.' I would like this pokemon Ash announced. There were 2 Darumaka and a Darmanitan in the bell tower which would be torn down. Ash went to help them and said ''Would you like to come with me and be stronger.'' The three responded well. The Darumaka didn't want to battle but Darmanitan did and Ash caught all three sending the Darumaka home to his mum. Ash and Georgia are happy for the new friends and pokemon to work with.

Continuing the Journey to Nacrane City Ash Georgia Pikachu Meinshao Totodile Tepig Oshawott Snivy Sceptile Charizard Beartic and Bisharp were moving through a Medow. Ash spots a Blitzle Lilipup Patrat Deerling and Pidove and likes the look of them so using Tepig Oshawott Snivy and Totodile he battles them catching the group of pokemon. They have some tough moves such as Shock-wave Take-down Hyper-fang and Air-cutter. This makes Ash happy he has some pokemon that can and will battle hard for him. The medow bows to rocky terrain where Ash Georgia and their pokemon began lunch when a pokemon starts cutting into a rock on the ground Ash pulls his Pokedex and checks this pokemon as it is one he would like to catch. The pokedex states this is Dwebble and from it's mouth it spits a liquid to help carve rocks into its home. ''Dwebble sounds like a great catch. Totodile I choose you!'' ''Hydro-pump attack.'' That hurt Dwebble Pokeball go. Ash was happy with his new catch. He Georgia and their pokemon moved along and soon saw an Audino Ash knew they could heal pokemon so he used Oshawott to battle it. Catching Audino and making sure he would swap some pokemon out at the next PC our heros journey continued and soon there is a daycare with a Trubbish and the propritor doesn't like but the kids adore it Ash tries to convince Daniela to allow the kids to keep Trubbish but she said 'I will force it to leave. Deerling come help me.' ''Dwebble I choose you.'' Tepig beat Deerling and Trubbish and the kids were impressed with Tepig. Trubbish wants to be strong and joined Ash and Daniela's grandma gave him an Egg and allowed him to swap his team. A Sandile with Sunglasses appeared and liked Ash as well and joined him. Ash team was building nicely now he was excited for his egg. Ash Georgia Pikachu and Meinshao soon arrived in Nacrane City.


	4. Chapter 4

**Unova the next stop**

 **Chapter 4**

Ash woke up the next morning and looked around. He saw his Totodile and Unova starters sleeping contently, Pikachu and Mienshao who were also starting to wake up, and an empty sleeping bag. Sitting up while being careful not to knock Pikachu off his chest he called for her. "Georgia? Where'd you go?" Ash yelled as he also accidently woke up Totodile. "Toto, Toto!" He yelled, obviously not happy he was woken up. "Sorry buddy, but Georgia's gone. How about I make it up too you." Ash offered his blue alligator. "Toto." Totodile said nodding his head, getting up from the starters, causing them all to wake up too. "How about, you fight in the next gym?" Ash offered the little water type, who did a nod and a dance in approval. If there was anything Totodile liked more than dancing, it was battling. Ash just smiled and said, "Ok guy, we have to find Georgia so let's-" Ash started but rustling in the bushes cut him off. "Over here! Just went and got these apples." Georgia said emerging from the tree's carrying a bunch of apples. "Here that guys? Georgia got us apples!" Ash told his pokemon who cheered. Georgia smiled and corrected him, "I don't know if there's enough for everyone." She said sadly. "Snivy Sni Vy Snivy." Snivy said waving her arms around."Great idea Snivy, we can share." Ash said petting his grass pokemon. Ash then let out Charizard, Sceptile and Gabite. After everyone was done eating their apple or half an apple, everyone except Pikachu and Mienshao was recalled, and Ash, Georgia, Pikachu and Mienshao left to get to Nacrene city. Ash, Georgia, Pikachu and Mienshao walked out of a wooded area, and a city came into view, but not just any city. "Nacrene City!" Ash and Georgia yelled. They both grabbed the other's hand, trying to pull the other along, but it really just looked like they were running hand-in-hand. Pikachu and Mienshao just smiled and chased after their trainer. 'Slow down! You passed the gym!' Mienshao called for Ash. That made the duo stop. "Thought you didn't know what a gym was?" Ash asked as he and Georgia walked back to Ash's pokemon.'Pikachu told me where it was. He says its that way.' Mienshao said pointing north. "Thanks buddy. What would I do without you?" Ash asked as he scratched his partner's chin after he hopped back up to his perch. Then Mienshao led Ash, Pikachu and Georgia to the gym. After knocking on the door, a lady with green hair and a pink dress answered. "Are you here to challenge the gym?" She asked. Ash nodded and said "Yea I'm Ash, are you the gym leader?" "Yes, my name is Lenora, come on in." Lenora said nodding and smiling. Lenora then led the 2 people and 2 pokemon down a flight of stairs to a battlefield. With Lenora on one side, Ash, Pikachu and Mienshao on the other, and a ref in the middle, the ref spoke. "This is a 3-on-3 match between Leader Lenora and challenger Ash! Begin!" "Lilipup I need you!" Lenora said, showing her dog-like pokemon. "I made a promise, Totodile battle time!" Ash said, calling upon his dancing gator. After being released, Totodile started dancing. Ash and Pikachu smiled at their long-time friend, Mienshao was thinking why he does it, while everyone else just sweat-dropped. "Does he always do that?" Lenora asked slightly amused. Ash just laughed and said, "Every time. Watch, Totodile return!" Ash said, calling Totodile back. "Totodile go!" Ash said letting Totodile back out, dancing again. "Ok then. Lilipup tackle!" Lenora called, trying to distract herself from Totodile's dance. Lilipup then charged Totodile as fast as it could. "Totodile, crunch!" Ash countered. Then, as Lilipup slammed into Totodile, Totodile bit down on the dog-like pokemon with glowing teeth. Then Lilipup was thrown back panting, and Totodile was wincing a little. "Shadow ball!" Lenora called. Then an orb of dark energy was fired from Lilipup at Totodile, who wasn't worried. "Totodile, aqua tail to send it back! Then Hydro Pump!" Ash ordered, and Totodile did just that. Using his watery tail, he send the ghost-orb back at Lilipup, who made no attempt to dodge due to the ineffective typing attack, but soon realized it was a trap and Lilipup was blasted with a torrent of water that broke through the shadow ball. "Lilipup is unable to battle, send out your next pokemon!" "Lilipup return. Herdier, I need you!" Lenora said swapping her baby dog-like pokemon for a bigger one. "Totodile, I want to give someone else a chance but you were great. Snivy, battle time!" Ash said, replacing his blue gator for a green snake. "Herdier, fire fang!" Lenora said, and with blazing teeth Herdier charged Snivy. "Snivy, vine whip to turn it around!" Ash called. Snivy used the green vines to wrap them around Herdier, and throw it into a wall. "Now leaf blade!" Then at Ash's command, Snivy jumped into the air with her glowing tail, and was about to slam it into Herdier. "Ice Fang!" Lenora called. Herdier jumped up with its teeth glowing an icy blue, and bit down on Snivy's glowing tail. "Leaf Storm!" Ash called, but it was too late, and Herdier and its icy blue fangs threw Snivy into a wall. "Now take down!" Lenora called. Lenora's command made Herdier charge the defenseless grass snake. "Vine Whip to jump, and then use Attract!" Ash ordered. Snivy let out familiar green vines that pushed her off the floor and propelled her over Herdier, allowing it to crash into a wall. In the air Snivy winked and sent a multitude of pink hearts at the dog-like pokemon. They all made contact and Lenora could only watch as Herdier refused to attack. It didn't take long for Ash to give a command to finish this up. "Snivy, finish it with Leaf Storm!" Ash yelled. Snivy created leaves from thin air and sent them into Herdier, effectively knocking it out, but Snivy was panting heavily by the time she landed. "Herdier is unable to battle, Snivy wins. Send out your next pokemon!" The ref called. "Herdier return. Watchhog come out!" Lenora said calling out the familiar normal type. "Snivy return, you were great. Mienshao your turn." Ash said calling Snivy back and letting Mienshao jump onto the field across from Lenora's pokemon. "Watchhog, hyper fang!" Then, with glowing fangs, Watchhog ran and charged Mienshao, but Ash was ready. "Acrobatics and Duel Chop!" Then, right before Watchhog bit her with its glowing teeth, Mienshao disappeared, and reappeared while slamming into Watchhog's side. Not letting the Watchhog breath, Mienshao slashed it with her glowing arms. "Hyper Beam!" Lenora called. Watchhog then shot a large beam of orange energy at the fighting pokemon."Duel Chop to block and the switch to Brick Break!" Ash countered. Mienshao powered up her dragon attack and used it to block away the powerful beam, albeit wincing a little she was fine. Then at her trainer's command, she rushed and slammed into Watchhog with the super effective attack. "Watchhog, crunch!" Lenora called while full of hope. Watchhog mustered up all the energy it could and ran at Mienshao with a glowing tooth, but again Mienshao was just standing there waiting for Ash to command her. "Aura Sphere!" Ash yelled, and at his command, Mienshao shot a circle of blue energy that stopped Watchhog in its tracks, and took it out of the match. "Watchhog is unable to battle, Mienshao is the winner and the victor is challenger Ash!" The ref called."Mienshao, you were awesome!" Ash said, petting his fighting type, who happily relaxed under her master's touch, like Charizard had done before. Just then Lenora walked up to them and spoke to Ash. "Ash, here is your Basic Badge. You've really earned this." Lenora said, as Ash took the badge, happily showing off to Georgia before showing Mienshao. "Mienshao these are badges. When we get 8, we can compete to be the best in the region with other trainers." Ash explained to her with Pikachu nodding from his shoulder. 'I see. So we must get more?' Mienshao asked, warming up to fighting in gym battles. Ash just nodded and put his badge away, after he thanked Lenora her was about to take Georgia back to the pokemon center to rest for the night, until she hugged him from behind. "That was so cool! How'd you do that? You swept a gym battle! Great job." Georgia praised, letting go only after she realized she had been holding him a little too long. After she let go of him, he said to her, "Let's talk at the center. Im sure you're tired." Ash said, taking her hand and taking himself, her and his pokemon to the building with the orange roof. "Bye good luck on your journey!" Lenora called after them as they waves back in response, before running to the center. "Nurse Joy, can we have a room please?" Ash asked as he and Georgia walked up to the counter. "Of course. Your room is room 45. Have a nice stay." She said handing Ash the room key to room 45. "Thank you nurse joy." Ash and Georgia said together, as they, Pikachu and Mienshao walked to their room. As they walked into the room Georgia set herself down on the bed to the right, while Ash and Pikachu were on the bed to the left. "Well it's getting dark out. We should probably get to sleep." Georgia said to Ash. Ash nodded as he and Georgia lied down on their beds. Pikachu curled up on Ash's chest, and Mienshao curled up by his feet. They slept for a while until Georgia was woken up by a scream. Georgia shot up and looked all around but found nothing. Ash however, was still sound asleep. "Fine. I'll look myself. I can take care of myself anyway." Georgia whispered to herself walking out of their room. Georgia walked into the lobby and saw the source of the scream. Nurse Joy. She was being held up by Team Plasma grunts. "Just give us the pokemon so we can liberate em!" One grunts yelled at her. "Beartic, ice beam!" Georgia interfered. Beartic shot an ice beam that made contact with the 2 grunts but they got up. "Fine play that way. Liepard!" One grunt yelled. "Whirlipede teach this punk a lesson!" The other yelled. Standing in front of her and Beartic, were a dark leopard pokemon, and a round bug-like pokemon. "Shadow Claw!" Liepard's trainer called. Liepard then struck Beartic with its shadowy claw. "Beartic-" Georgia started but was interrupted by the Whirlipede's trainer. "Steam Roller!" He yelled as Whirlipede then crashed into Beartic. ''Beartic icicle crash!" Georgia called. Then Beartic formed multiple icicles and then shot them at the opposing pokemon. "Dodge." They both called. Just in time the 2 pokemon dodged the ice attack. They looked almost fine, but Beartic was a different story. He was panting heavily and both grunts saw this. "Liepard, finish this with Shadow Ball!" "Join in with Energy Ball!" Then two orbs of dark and grass were launched. Just before they connected with Beartic, Cue awesome battle music. "Bullet Seed!" A new voice called, one that Georgia was very happy to hear. The bullet seed wasn't used on the opposing pokemon, but it was used to hold the attacks off and keep them from hitting Beartic, and it worked. "Ash!" Georgia yelled in happiness. The grunts turned to see the person called 'Ash' and a large green lizard pokemon standing protectively before him. "That's all well and good kid, but we'll take your pokemon now." One grunt said, holding out his hand. "Or, how about this. Sceptile, Leaf Blade!" Ash ordered, and his pokemon took off at Team Plasma's pokemon, slamming them with glowing blades. "Liepard scratch!" "Whirlipede poison sting!" Liepard launched at Sceptile, and Whirlipede send purple needles at Sceptile. Before Georgia could cry out in worry, Ash was already on it. ''Pound on the ground, follow up with Dragon Pulse!" At the drop of a dime, Sceptile used his bushy tail to propel himself into the air and above both attacks, and slammed a Dragon Pulse into Team Plasma's pokemon. "Finish this with Bullet Seed!" Ash called, and before anybody could blink, a barrage of glowing seeds came down on the enemies' pokemon, leaving them unconscious. "Great job Sceptile. You can stay outside tonight." Ash told him. Sceptile merely nodded in thanks, but Ash could tell he was excited. He knew Sceptile loved sleeping outside with him and Pikachu. Before anybody could do anything, Georgia, with Beartic returned, took off like a bullet at Ash. "Thank you so much! I thought they were gonna take Beartic away." Georgia said, practically tackled Ash into a hug, pressing her head into his chest. Ash, while confused, just comforted her while wrapping his arms around her. Pikachu decided to let his friend have his moment and went over to Sceptile and Mienshao, who were talking about the level of Sceptile's badassness. Georgia finally, and reluctantly, let Ash go to they could go back to their room. Right after Georgia let go, she missed being in his arms. She couldn't explain why though. All she knew was that he made her feel safe, whether she was in his arms or by his side. They made their way back to their room, and got back into their respective beds and Sceptile lied down on the floor with a content smile. Georgia saw this and asked Ash, "Why does Sceptile so happy? I thought he didn't care?" Georgia questioned him and Sceptile went back into his 'don't care' mode and shut his eyes. Ash just smiled. "Sceptile's always been like that, even as a little Treecko. Doesn't bother me, as much as my friends, they thought he was rude. He could have them all fooled that he didn't care about anything, but I can read him like a book. He's happy he just doesn't show it." Ash answered while Sceptile was visibly forcing his eyes to stay shut. "Really? How come you could do it, nobody else?" Georgia asked, now fully interested. "I've always had strong bonds with my pokemon, so it comes easy to me. Like I said, he may seem like he doesn't care but Sceptile now is really happy on the inside because he gets to sleep outside, with us. Am I right or am I right?" Ash asked Sceptile rhetorically. Sceptile just lied there for a little bit, but knew he couldn't fool Ash so he nodded a few times, but never opened his eyes. Ash and Pikachu smiled and Georgia was amazed Ash could figure that out. She really thought Sceptile didn't care. "Why does he like to sleep outside? I thought Pokemon liked Pokeballs, but your Pokemon like being out." Georgia asked, referring to Pikachu and Mienshao. Ash smiled and petted his 2 pokemon that hated Pokeballs."He likes to watch the stars, feel the cool air of the night. But that was back in Hoenn. That's all I can think of, other than being with Pikachu and me. Just because pokemon don't mind Pokeballs doesn't mean they enjoy them. Why do you think I let my pokemon out when we camp?" Ash answered her. "Scep Sceptile. Sceptile Tile Tile Sceptile Scep." Sceptile said, still not opening its eyes. While Georgia was confused, Ash and his Pokemon were smiling. "Why are you smiling? What did he say?" Georgia asked, getting a smirk from Sceptile. "He said watching the stars is part of sleeping outside, but he likes to be out to protect me and Pikachu to keep use out of trouble." Ash said, smiling awkwardly with Pikachu laughing and Mienshao holding back giggles."Funny Sceptile, real funny. You and I both know you love our adventures." Ash continued pointing to himself and Pikachu."Sceptile Scep Tile Sceptile." Sceptile confirmed with a nod of his head. Ash and Pikachu laughed, Mienshao was still trying not to show she was finding it funny and Georgia was confused. "What did he say?" She asked him. Ash, after he stopped laughing, caught his breath and said, "He said 'Yea never a dull moment with you around'" After that Georgia started laughing too. After the laughing died down, they were all getting ready to go too sleep, until Georgia asked one more question. "Hey Ash?" She started. "Yeah?" He answered tiredly. "Who's your strongest pokemon?" Georgia asked him. Ash's eyes shot open and he sat up, not only him but Sceptile and Pikachu too, both Pokemon waiting for an answer. "Sceptile Tile Sceptile?" Sceptile asked pointing to himself. "Pika Pikapi Pikachu?" Pikachu asked puffing out his chest. Ash was almost 100% sure he felt Charizard's pokeball shake on his belt. After what felt like an eternity, Ash answered."Either Charizard, Sceptile or Pikachu. Don't even think about it." Ash answered and reprimanded Pikachu, who was gathering electricity."Wow, your pokemon really want your attention." Georgia said, while Pikachu smiled nuzzling against Ash. "Yea I've noticed. They should know though that they already have my attention." Ash said, petting Pikachu and keeping an eye on Sceptile."What about you, who's your strongest pokemon?" Ash asked her. She didn't think about it for nearly as long. ''Beartic, without question. Now that I think about it, that's sad. My best pokemon couldn't stand up to Team Plasma?" Georgia said concerned."That's not your fault, they double teamed you." Ash pointed out, hoping she wouldn't bring up Sceptile in the battle. Nope. "Well so was Sceptile, and he didn't even look like he was panting after that." Georgia pointed out, eyeing Sceptile who perked his head at the mention of his name. "Sceptile probably has more experience than Beartic, I've had him since I was in the Hoenn Region and he was a little Treecko." Ash pointed out, holding his arm out to Sceptile who gladly let Ash pet him. Ash smiled at his grass pokemon. Ash noticed Georgia still had a look of doubt over her face."Fine, if it's bothering you that much, train Beartic with Sceptile and they'll get stronger together. Okay?" Ash asked getting ready to go back to bed. Georgia nodded and went back to sleep herself. Soon, Sceptile was the only one awake, he was thinking to Beartic was pretty good, so if I have to train with him, ill make him better. Besides if he's the strongest, I can't have Ash's soon-to-be-girlfriend have weak Pokemon, can I?' And with that thought, Sceptile too drifted off into a deep sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Unova the next stop**

 **Chapter 5**

Ash Georgia and their pokemon were ready to depart Nacrane City until Ash remebered he wanted to change his team. Totodile Charizard and Sceptile were sent to Oak and Snivy Oshawott and Tepig to Juniper for Pidove Dwebble and Blitzle. His egg as well. Knowing they would be heading for Castellia city and the 3rd badge through the Pinwheel forrest. Meinshao Pikachu were skepticle about the forrest but it was the only way and on the outskirts our heroes decide to train and Ash see's a Timburr and he wanted a fighting type pokemon so using Pidove he battles and catches the Timburr. There is another and it is abusing Ash's Timburr and Egg so Pidove's Air-cutter and Gust correct it Ash makes a catch. There are Sawk and Throh as well Ash Beats and catches 2 of each purely to stop them hurting the other pokemon. Hoping someone will want to trade for 1 Sawk 1Timburr and 1Throh. Before entering the forest Ash let out his Blitzle Dwebble Pidove Timburr Sawk and Throh as his Egg was glowing and soon hatched to a Scraggy. Scraggy headbutted all pokemon and Ash and Georgia. Scraggy was a Dark and Fighting type Ash was happy with his new pokemon. Scraggy watched the other pokemon train hard and he soon wanted to be strong and joined training. After some intense training Scraggy Timburr Sawk and Throh began practise battles Meinshao helped with her fighting type moves. Ash saw how Timburr wanted to become strong and Ash asked. ''Why? Meinshao asked Timburr.'' 'Finding out Timburr was bullied and dumped by it's parents the other Timburr used Low-Kick on him repeditly to hurt it. Not training just abuse. Ash wanted to help his new friend and said. ''Train with us and we will become strong not in 1 day over time and by the Unova League I promise.'' Timburr was inspired and went to train a new move. Wake-up-Slap It worked a dream Beartic and Bisharp were deafeted in a practise battle. Timburr also gained a lot of experience. Ash decided Timburr should have a break. Meinshao & Sawk Vs Blitzle and Throh ending in Sawk and Throh tying with Brick-break and Superpower and Meinsaho Drain-punch and Blitzle's Flame-charge collidng then Shock-wave hurting Meinshao and Meinshao going with Brick-break and knocking Blitzle out. Ash was impressed with the training and then said. ''Guys let's go to the forest.'' More pokemon were waitining inside and upon entering Ash caught a Pansage Pansear and Panpour. In the deep woods he caught a Woobat and met a trainer named Burgh and He and Burgh rescued a Sewaddle which Ash caught Sewaddle was a love of Burgh as he was a bug type specialist. Using his Levanny tomake new clothes for Sewaddle after. Ash and Georgia were curious how did Burgh know to use Levanny in that situation. He was Castellia's gym leader and in the woods to become more at peace with his Dwebble Whirlipede and Levanny. Ash had a team plan for him using Pidove Dwebble and Sewaddle. Pidove was training agianst Dwebble now to make sure they could cope with the strain when Dwebble used Rock-slide. Pidove dodged and made sure to keep Dwebble alert and used Air-cutter to hit. The training produced results and 2 pokemon ready and Sewaddle began training agianst Blitzle as the grass move razor leaf would work well. It did Sewaddle won a couple of practise battles. Ash thought Thunder-bolt would suit Blitzle so he asked Pikachu to help. ''Pikachu help Blitzle learn Thunder-bolt.'' Pikachu complied and soon Blitzle was raring to battle. After a pit stop to train our heroes moved and exited the enourmas forest to the sky arrow bridge. Across lay Castellia city and the gym. 'Ash lets get a Castellia cone.' ''Ok what is that Georgia?'' 'The best Ice cream in the Unova region tourists flock from all over for a taste.' ''Sounds great.'' Castellia city had a Venepide stampide and Ash Georgia and Burgh had to go to the sewers Ash rescued a stuck Venepide and it liked him enough to stand by him while clearing the Venepide out all other trainers had Pansear Litwick Darmanitan Tranquil and Woobat to help clear the city Ash' Dwebble and Pidove did well but Ash sent Blitzle Sawk Timburr and Throh for Charizard Tepig and Pansear Woobat to help out Pidove managed to evolve to a Tranquil and Woobat to Swoobat. Georgia's Beartic and Bisharp battled as well and the Venepide Ash helped joined him after the incident and Ash challenged Burgh who accepted. Ash and Burgh both used Dwebble for the first round and drew when X-scissor's collided. Ash then used Sewaddle who beat Whirlipede and evolved to a Swadloon with Energy-Ball. Then came Burghs best pokemon Levanny whose Hyper-beam hurt Swadloon then Leaf-storm finished Swadloon off and next came Tranquil and Levanny's Hyper-beam narrowly missed and Air-cutter worked well being 4x effective agianst Levanny. Then came a Swarm X-scissor and Aerial Ace collided to a Tranquil victory for Ash.


End file.
